The Existing
by lilcomrad
Summary: Chloe and Derek finally kissed! But its not all Happily ever after. With new adventures ahead they have to stick together. Will they find the other experiments/supernatuarals? What about the cabal? And how will they manage being together?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to anyone who has chosen to read my story. Please review. I am NOT Kelley Armstrong so (unfortunately) I DO NOT own Darkest Powers! But in my own little world if there were a fourth book this is how it would go. Enjoy :) (I will upload each chapter as quickly as possible)**

My dream was so vivid and clear. For once it seemed to be exactly that. A dream. Perfect and exactly what I wanted. My Aunt Lauren back, finding Mr. Bae and Derek. After all our struggles with our emotions and being on the run and all. We seemed to be safe for now. I don't know if it was the excitement from bringing down the Edison Group or the comfort in having some what of our families together. Whatever the reason Derek and I finally followed our hearts. That kiss, the one that seemed to always escape right from my lips. It happened it finally happened. So sweet and warm and...

I woke up. Unaware of my surroundings at first. I thought to myself how horrible to have such a beautiful dream, just to realize the nightmare of it all. It was all a dream. Then I realized someone was behind me, holding me. I recognized the hands wrapped around my waist. Derek was curled up behind me. We were in the patch of woods behind the motel.

It was real. For once I had a beautiful dream and woke up to a beautiful reality. I rolled over. My face just inches from his. Then almost instantly his gorgeous green eyes were blaring straight at me as he moved swiftly to still a quick kiss. I smiled and let out a "hey." "Hey to you" he said as he pulled me into a deeper hug. We laid there for a few more minutes taken in the warmth as we held each other.

I slowly pulled away and sighed. He gently brushed a piece of hair off my face. "Chloe what's wrong?" "This moment, right here with you. It's perfect." He pulled me on top of him into his arms. "Chloe I know our future is unclear. Were never safe and well something's bound to screw it all up. But for now we get to stick together and I plan on enjoying every bit of happiness I can get." Our lips found each other again but w more passion but still so gentle. My stomach became jittery and my mind was spinning. Then to add to my whirl of emotions his hand started sliding past my waist. Now sliding it under me just at the top of my thigh. I froze. Then suddenly he removes his hand, now holding a cell phone. "Sorry my dad insisted I take the phone." "Oh" I smiled awkwardly as I slid back beside him. "It's Simon just telling us it's late and dad wants us to head back." "Yeah we should" I shot up dusting the leaves off my clothes. We walked quietly the whole way back.

When we got back to the motel Tori and Simon were asleep in Simon's bed. They probably fell asleep while trying to talk each other through the shock of finding out they share the same father. Aunt Lauren was asleep in our adjoining motel room. Mr. Bae had let us in and motioned for us to sit down. He looked out the doorway from side to side before finally shutting and locking the door. "Ok you two freedom time is up. For now. I know you all have been through a lot, but until we get our plan into motion no one leaves the group. And yes Lauren and I have come up with a plan."

Damn no privacy, just as Derek and I start getting comfortable. Perfect timing. Derek didn't seem disappointed on our lock down. But then again it's not like he was planning on taking me on a date. Which brings up what I've been thinking since our last kiss. What am I doing? Is he my, are we, am I his girlfriend? How do I act? What's ok? Or more importantly who can help me with this. Not my Aunt Lauren or Tori. Kari and my friends. God how I miss my...

"Chloe, Chloe is it Liz?" Derek was pulling at my arm. I shook my self back to reality. "No I I I'm just tired." Mr. Bae sat up. "Look it's late. Lauren and I will go over the plan with all of you in the morning. We will also need to have a talk with the two of you, but for now I trust sleep is more necessary. So Chloe you share the bed with your aunt and Derek will take the one next to yours." Mr. Bae handed us both a bag of clothes. "Its shower then bed. I mean it Derek. Sleep. Were safe for now. Besides they won't come busting through a motel in the middle of town." Derek gathered his things then turned to me with a sarcastic look on his face. "I'll shower in here, you can use the shower in our room." I got up, grabbed my bag and headed straight for our adjoining door. I turned around "Goodnight Mr. Bae."

I practically ran to the shower. Besides if Mr. Bae was like his boys than his plans may not include a shower that often. Who new that I would come to think a simple shower as a luxury. I enjoyed every minute of it. Besides gave me time to think about Derek, the new plan, and this talk that they have to have with us. The shower eventually had to end when the water ran cold. I dried off, dressed, and brush my teeth. The quick glimpse in the mirror was just enough for me to see my hair was still dark as ever. I'll have to really scrub next time. Derek obviously likes me no matter how I look.

When I walked out of the bathroom he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked up and forced a smile on his face. "What's wrong?" He got up kissed me on the cheek and said "nothing let's get some sleep I'm tired." I climbed in bed with my aunt "ok goodnight." "Goodnight Chloe."

**I promise this story gets real intense as its goes on. Bare with me it's just the beginning. Rated M simply because I want to be careful but some umm very "emotional" scenes may be included. Please review good or bad!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Sorry I took so long to upload this. I wrote it a few days ago but I can't upload with my Ipad :( so I had to wait till I had time to use the laptop. Anyways so I hope it's ok…it's a little mushy with the sweet talk but I feel it's important and had to be included for the future of the story. So hope you like!*****

"Wake up, wake up." Tori was hopping on my bed poking at me. She was giggling. Wow is Tori happy? "Chloe get up, your boyfriend brought a hot breakfast." "Okay okay I'm up!" "It's about time it's 11:00 am." I jumped out of bed. "What? We have to go. Why are we still here?" Tori was looking at me with a questioned look on her face. "Mr. Bae... I mean Kit..um this is weird. I'm so not calling him Dad. Well not yet. Anyways he said we need to go over the plan. And that staying put for one day is actually safer."

Derek walked in with breakfast. Tori got up to leave. "I'll give you two some privacy." She skipped away. I looked at Derek. "What has gotten in to her?" He shrugged his shoulders and sat down beside me. "Here, biscuits and gravy." "Thanks. And good morning to you." We sat there eating quietly.

He finally turned and grabbed my hand. "Chloe?" " Yy yes." A couple moments passed. He had his head down and shoulders slumped. "Derek I need you to..." He cut me off. "I know, I know. I need to say what's on my mind. I'm trying, so just bare with me." "Okay just don't hold back your thoughts or feelings because, well look where that's gotten us. A dozen arguments, awkward moments and a kiss that was long overdue." He straightened his posture and looked at me with a smirk on his face. "I'm sorry. I'm no good at this. These feelings, opening up it's all new. Besides Simon you're my only friend. The only person I aloud to get close to me. And now you're my first...well you know." I grabbed both his hands. "I do know because well besides the friend part this is new for me to. We need to be open and honest with each other no matter what." "I agree. But I need you to make a promise to me. No matter what happens or how hard things get I need you to promise to never make an irrational decision. If you get angry or we have an argument don't leave. Don't walk off somewhere. Talk to me or ask for some space." I squeezed his hand. " I promise! But you need to promise to. I think we both agree that our lives, all of us are at risk here and the two of us do not need to put each other through anymore worries or concerns." He ran his hand softly against my cheek then pulled me in for a kiss. "I promise to."

We both stood up and started cleaning up our breakfast mess. He bumped me lightly then said "I think they are waiting for us to go over the plan and have their talk." We both laughed. I love seeing him smile. I nudged him slightly in his side. "So um I guess this means I'm your girlfriend?" He shrugged his shoulders and jokingly said "I guess, um that'll be cool." I started pinching at his neck, which just turned into a tickling war. Simon came in. "I would say get a room but apparently that's the problem. Will you two get in here already were all waiting."

I quickly washed up before our big meeting. Giving myself a couple minutes to think about the promise Derek and I made to each other. I know he genuinely cares for me and wants me to be safe. I'm just confused on why he had to talk about it right now. Well time for the meeting. Me now being the one they were all waiting on. I walked into the other motel room. "Good morning everyone." I gave my Aunt Lauren a big hug and sat down in between her and Tori.

Mr. Bae began explaining the plan. "We all are in serious danger. We have a long and hard road ahead of us. Before we get started we need you kids to understand a few things first. I'm sure just from that past events you all understand your lives will be difficult and by no means normal. Lauren and I will do all we can to protect you and help you with your abilities. We will need your full cooperation. And as hard as it is after all you have been through we need your trust." We all looked at each other. Aunt Lauren began to speak. "We plan to stick together no matter what. If all goes well than that won't be a problem. We don't want this for any of you. But it's are only choice. And we do hope as some point to give you all somewhat of a normal teenage life. But sacrifice is crucial at this point." Derek handed Mr. Bae a map. "Ok." Mr. Bae said. "Now that that's said let's get you all caught up on the plan."

*****I know a lot of talk little action. The good stuff will be coming real soon. Thinks for those who are following. Thanks for the reviews….Please keep reading. All reviews are welcome!*****


End file.
